Gases, such as oxygen, hydrogen or chlorine, may be generated by disassociating a chemical compound into its constituent elements. Electrolytic cell stacks heretofore have been used for this purpose. The cell stack may include a catalytic anode, a catalytic cathode and an adjacent solid polymeric ion-exchange membrane as an electrolyte that is in electrical contact with both the anode and the cathode. A DC voltage is applied across the catalytic electrodes to cause the feed compound, such as water, to dissociate into its constituent ionic forms, such as oxygen and hydrogen. The evolved gas or gasses may be collected as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,518, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses an electrolytic cell, also herein referred to as a cell stack. The cell has a watertight housing which clamps a solid polymeric ion-exchange membrane electrolyte between a catalytic cathode and a catalytic anode. Gaskets are provided to insure a water-tight construction for the electrolytic cell. The gaskets may be laminates having a catalytic screen disposed between two non-conductive annular gaskets. The screen is in electrical contact with the adjacent electrode and functions as a part of that electrode. To ensure that the screens firmly engage the respective electrodes, as well as the solid-electrolyte membrane, a pressure disc of the same diameter as the screens is disposed between the cathode and the uppermost gasket so that when the two housing sections are drawn together, the pressure disc exerts pressure on the screens.